Escape & Release
by Tempremental'Bones
Summary: Andrea POV - Set during the night (between 2x07 & 2x08) after Sophia is discovered in the barn and buried with the rest of the bodies in the Greene Barn. M Rated for sexual content. Andrea/Daryl shipper story.


_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of The Walking Dead and all rights are reserved for AMC even though I wish it was mine!**_

* * *

The screams of the former missing child's mother still echoed inside her head. When Sophia had walked... No not walked, shuffled out of the barn and the gunfire ceased, Andrea and the others had stood there. Still. Silent. She winced at the memory of the final gunshot of the day, the one that Rick had stepped up to and finally ended; the one that ended the hope any of them had of a return to some kind of normalcy.

She sat hunched on the porch; fingers picking at imaginary lint, all her thoughts selfishly raced around in her head as her own actions played in her memories. A slam from in front of her startled her out of it and she watched the sullen form of Daryl Dixon storm out of the RV. The lights told her Carol was still inside and Andrea felt her heart clench once again at the loss of the child. The rest of the group had made themselves scarce, all checking in on the devastated woman in turn and trying to offer some form of comfort.

She had lost Amy, her sister and as much a part of her as any familial bond, but she had no idea of the pain of losing your own child, another human being that you carried for 9 months, that grew inside you and came from you. She could only guess at the pain Carol felt and it must have been 50 times what she had felt when she lost Amy.

The warm sensation on her cheek; as the tears slid along her face once again, brought on an intense feeling that she could have done something more. If she wasn't so caught up in her own self pitying despair she could have focused more on the search and...What _could_ she have done? She didn't want to think about how long the little girl had been in that barn and how Hershel and his family couldn't have known about it after their groups many repeated descriptions of the child.

She was brought from her musings when Daryl kicked at the dirt and cursed aloud as he made his way in the direction of the stables. She could imagine the rage that burned in his stomach, the deep seated urge to kill every single walker and burn this forest to the ground; she knew that feeling, but that would only stem a little of the feelings churning inside him. Had anyone checked on him at all? He'd been out there every day looking for that little girl. More than anyone he'd believed she was going to be found alive and well. This blow must have hit him hard.

She doesn't know why or what she was thinking, but she followed him across the field into the stables and heard him cursing as she entered. They weren't exactly _best friends_; hell they were barely friends and knew little about each other, but she felt the overwhelming urge that she could ease some of his pain; as he had hers just a few nights ago in the woods, when he had made her laugh for the first time since Amy's un-death.

She heard the clang of metal as he threw things around and the splintering of wood as he pummelled something against it. The horses fussed as she came around the edge of the building and called out to him.

"Daryl?" The crashes didn't stop and she feared he didn't hear her. "Daryl." She says a little louder and with more force.

He stopped then and looked up at her with red eyes; a burning fury in their depths. "What!" he yelled at her, chest heaving as his breathes came hard and fast after his exertions.

She'd froze, not exactly sure what she could say that would simmer any of his anger. "It's not your fault." She softly said. The words were out before she could think about the repercussion of them.

He sneered a little and bared his teeth like a wild animal and once again started throwing the random objects from inside the barn, his muscles flexed and tensed through his outburst before he fell to his knees and fisted his hands against his eyes. This moment of weakness so unlike him, his vulnerability there for her to see and she feared he would burn out right then and there.

She edged closer, unsure of the reaction she might receive. She knew he didn't like a lot of contact, he wasn't used to it; his childhood story made that abundantly clear. The little bits of information she'd picked up from him and the edges of the scars that she'd caught a glimpse at didn't seem like he'd had much of an upbringing at all, he'd _survived_ his childhood.

She touched his shoulder and felt his body shake as he fought the urge to cry in front of her. She gave it a light squeeze and jumped when he grabbed her wrist; the lightening quick movement causing her heart to jump to her throat. His eyes locked on hers and his usually baby blues were now dark and dangerous. His grip was tight and she struggled a little against his fingers. He stood then and tugged her closer, their faces now mere inches apart and his eyes small slits of suspicion. She gulped under his heated gaze.

"What ya doin' ere? Why'd'ya follow me?" She pulled against his grasp, but he wouldn't relent. "I don' need ya pity." He spat venomously.

"Daryl. You're hurting me." She said tersely. He looked down at the hand that encircled her wrist and he quickly let go as if she'd burned him. He stepped back slightly and she rubbed at the stinging spot; his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

She puffed out a breath watching his movements closely. He was twitchy and on edge and she could see the torment on his face, the internal battle of emotions at war. She moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug, he stood rigid in her arms, but she still gave it to him anyway. She could only suspect it was a foreign sensation for him. She pulled back; hands resting gently on his shoulders, eyes locking with his and saw the incredulous look under his guarded gaze,

"It really isn't your fault Daryl." It came out just above a whisper, but she meant every word.

His eyes darkened once again and then he did something that both shocked and exhilarated her. He crashed his lips against hers and slammed her against the front of the wooden stall, his body flush with hers as he pinned her hands against the metal bars behind her head. She didn't fight it; in fact she enjoyed it. It was rough and demanding and she could feel the urgency in his frenzied movements.

He lifted her arms higher and grasped both of her small wrists in his calloused grip then his hand wondered down to cup her breast in his palm, his knee pressing between her thighs. She tore her lips away from his and gasped as she felt his desire pressed against her. "Daryl." She called out in a breathy protest, her brain blaring a warning in her head that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He loosened his grip and fell against her slight form; his head buried in her neck, breaths throaty and ragged. She dropped her arms around his head and played with the small tuft of hair at the nape of his neck; once again he was in her arms. She felt his grip on the bars behind them tighten and he pushed back against it with a grunt.

The loss of heat and body contact irked her some and she realised she didn't want him to stop; she wanted him, right here, right now. She needed to feel something different and so did he, anything but the sadness they felt, especially today. She pushed forward and tilted his chin up to look in her eyes, a knowing and understanding look passed between the two and then she closed the gap between them once again.

This kiss was a little gentler, but rapidly became just as fierce and furious as the first. He led her backwards and into the empty stall that had recently – and thankfully - been cleaned; pinning her against the opposite side of the wood. Their hands tugged at one another's clothing, he yanked her shirt over her head and she pushed his off his shoulders; plaid and beige falling in a heap on the fresh hay. They kicked off their shoes and pants, their lips never once parting, her bra and thong joined the growing pile of discarded wears.

He lifted her up and her legs instinctively closed around his waist, slowly she sunk down onto his waiting erection and let out a controlled breath as she adjusted to his size - Well above the average. He began to pump deep inside her and she threw her head back and reached up with one arm to grab hold of the bars, the other held onto his shoulder as he continued to pound into her. They were both tipping closer to the edge; this quick release what they both wanted and needed. His hard body was taut as it moved against hers with the hard and fast rhythm they were creating, she was meeting him thrust for thrust now as they crept ever closer; the bars rattling with each pressing force. He held her by one hand as he grabbed onto the bars and pulled their bodies even closer, driving deeper and deeper. "Jesus." He cried out through gritted teeth and bit down into the space between her neck and collarbone; hard enough that she knew it would leave a mark on her skin. Her orgasm exploded and she came fast, walls pulsing around him and sending him over too, his hot juices spurting into her, drawing a guttural moan from him.

Their sweat slicked bodies pressed together in a feeling of elation; lost in the haze and heady scent of sex, as their breathing returned to a normal state. She dropped her legs to the ground; hoping they wouldn't fail her, and he leant into her body pushed against the now dampened wood, still inside her. She dropped her arm and ran her hands through his wet hair as he kissed her neck; the intimacy of the moment surprising them both at the realisation they were wrapped in each others embrace.

They dressed quickly, each with a guilty smile on their faces; the afterglow of good sex should be the last thing on their minds, but each was grateful for the release and escape it afforded them. The loss they'd suffered today a stark reminder of the danger out there still.

As she went to leave he grabbed her wrist; the very same one he'd held earlier only this time it was soft, and ran his thumb over her pulse point. "Andrea." His voice was timid, something she'd never thought the closed off, great and powerful hunter that was Daryl Dixon would ever be, but she knew he would be struggling to give her something to show her he was… grateful.

She turned to him then and laid her hands on either side of his face, his hands grasped her wrists and she smiled at him looking into his eyes.

"It's ok." She replied simply and kissed him gently on the lips, before walking away. Her thighs were a little sore and she hoped to hell she wasn't walking like John Wayne and if she was that no one would notice.

She daren't look over her shoulder when she heard him lean against the bars and sigh deeply, the urge to go back for another round and throw herself into blissful ecstasy clawing at her insides. She knew she'd ache even more in the morning and knew their dalliance was a onetime deal. They'd both just used one another to fill a void; at least for a short while anyway.

* * *

_**(I did plan on stopping here, but got a little carried away with it and ended up writing over 5,000 words. I hope you enjoy.)**_

* * *

That was the first time she'd had sex with Daryl Dixon.

The second time she doesn't even know what happened? Since their encounter they seemed to draw a little closer to each other, he'd sit by her around the fire at dinner, she'd get up at the crack of dawn and go hunting with him and they sat together when she was cleaning her weapon while he'd be making new bolts; they just kind of fell into step with one another, but nothing more was mentioned about their tryst.

He'd moved away from the camp, setting up his tent on the other side of the field, but still within a visual distance and she found herself there with him more and more frequently as the days passed, just sitting in silence and watching him clean or fiddle with his crossbow. Sometimes they'd be gone all day hunting and wouldn't speak 3 words to one another, but they didn't need to because for some strange reason; unbeknown to both of them, they knew what the other required without words, their bodies moved in sync of their own accord.

She knew the others had noticed too and she didn't care what they thought or the sideways glances they gave her because she enjoyed Daryl's company and he seemed to enjoy hers; most probably due to the fact she wasn't like the other woman in their camp. She hated the drama that came with the triangle that was Lori, Rick and Shane and she'd pretty much been voted off the island when she'd let the youngest Greene girl decide for herself whether she wanted to live in this godforsaken world; to which she still held true to her decision.

Daryl didn't judge her in any way, he seemed to be the only person here who was truly himself, said it how it was and if he thought you were wrong he'd tell you and that was that. If you didn't like it that was your problem!

It had started out like any normal day; they'd got up early and set out for the hunt to track a deer Daryl had spotted 'the signs' for a few days prior. He'd been nice enough when she'd asked him to show her how to hunt properly and not just follow his lead; a little reluctant at first, the doubt in his teaching ability clear on his face and in his tone, but he relented when she argued it would be good to have someone else know these things if they ever got separated or if it ever 'went south'. She tried to make it sound the least harsh she could, only slightly succeeding in doing so.

The deer sat not far from them, beautiful and elegant as it chewed on some unseen foliage, unaware of their presence. He'd been giving her pointers all morning and showing her a few of the basics; if she was honest she didn't know how he did it, she had trouble spotting the things he was showing her; even at close range, and was mortified when he'd picked up some of the faeces, rolled it in his fingers and sniffed it, (that had almost brought up her breakfast) but if she was anything, it was determined.

"It's not bad." He'd said with a wry chuckle and tossed it at her.

"Jerk." She laughed, punching him softly in the arm.

They'd continued on and he schooled her on her heavy footing, showing her the best way to keep her feet light and not let the animal hear you before it saw you "Their hearing's way bet'r than ours." He'd informed.

Time seemed to stand still as they watched the animal from their crouched position, the heat came off of his body in waves when she leaned in closer with her hand pressed onto his back, his concentration and focus never wavering. Her breathe hitched when he pressed the trigger of the crossbow, the bolt burying itself deep and the animal went down. He leapt up quickly and was on it before it could regain its footing, jumping on it and ending its pain quickly.

When she was hauling it back through the woods; the least she could do right now, they'd begun talking and actually having a conversation.

"You ok with that?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said tugging it higher. "Better start getting used to it if I'm gonna be able to do this... properly." She faltered. She didn't have the guts to say 'alone', the thought of the group surviving without the hunter painted a very different picture for them in her mind.

"Yeah." He replied quietly. She knew he wasn't stupid, he knew the meaning of her words. She watched his body change from its comfortable pace beside her to a defensive one and moving so there was a little more distance between them, the grip on his crossbow tightening slightly. The time they'd been spending together had made her more aware of his temperament, the way his body reacted and the slight changes that came from them.

"You'll have to give me a few lessons with that thing." She gestured to the crossbow, trying to regain the comradery.

He chuckled lightly. "One step at a time Angel face." Before she could react to the little pet name he'd used more than once now, the atmosphere changed and the air stilled; the usual sounds of the woodland ceasing.

They both froze eyes searching the thick mass of trees for the danger, listening for the moans and shuffling of feet. She screamed when she felt the tug from behind her as a walker appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed at the fresh animal carcass she carried and before they knew it there were 3 more that joined the party.

How had they not heard or seen it? Were they that embedded in their conversation?

"Drop it." Came his quick instruction and she did as she was told, the fresh kill falling to the ground as he tugged her behind him and his raised crossbow whilst they walked backwards. The dead honed in on the easy meal, feasting on what was supposed to be their meal and she pulled her gun from her waistband aiming at them. "No." He whispered. "You'll ring the dinner bell if there's more of'em."He pulled the knife from his belt and handed it to her, eyes scanning the trees for anymore of their uninvited guests.

He shot the first one and started reloading as another got up from the torn and shredded animal. It came towards them and she stepped to his side swinging the knife into the head of it in one swift movement. He nodded his appreciation and then they both moved back towards the 2 remaining walkers that still tore at the deer. He shot the closest one and she stepped around the tree and plunged the knife in the top of the other ones head.

They were breathing like they'd run a marathon, their adrenaline pumping the blood faster to their exerting muscles and he wore an admirable smile on his face.

"Not bad doll." She shrugged and tilted her head.

"I'm not some incapable little girl Daryl. You should know that better than anyone." He quirked an eyebrow at her with a smile and she couldn't believe her own insinuations. They both laughed and shared a knowing smile.

"There goes our dinner." He sighed.

"We got time. Maybe we can find a few squirrels or something?" she suggested.

He took the knife from her and put it back in its place before handing her the crossbow. "You might as well start practicing now." It was heavier than she thought it would be and she wondered how he carried it around all day with what appeared to be such ease.

They moved from the carnage, getting as far away from it as possible and headed back towards camp, going a little farther around their original path before settling in a clearing for her to practice. He found a spot for her to get off a few shots at one of the trees, making her work on her stance and hold on the weapon.

"It ain't like holding a gun. You gotta be more focused. You gotta make it a part of your body, like it's your own arm letting off the shot." She took in all his words in and stored them for later.

He came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips and physically turned her body, he placed his foot between her legs and kicked at her heel in correction. The movement reminded her of another more pleasurable time. He tucked under her elbow and stepped back completely unaware of her inappropriate train of thought.

"Like this?" She tried to regain focus. He looked her over and came round to her front. His scrutiny making her feel naked in front of him; once again, and she felt a trickle of sweat trail from the side of her temple and down her neck. He nodded and moved just off to her side.

"Now relax, take a deep breath and shoot." She focused on her target and tried to fall into that place she went when she used her gun. She fired and the arrow just nicked edge of the tree before disappearing into the foliage behind it.

"Shit." She said dropping the metal weapon.

"Ya turned slightly just 'fore ya pulled the trigger. Like I said it ain't a gun."

"I did?" She questioned, only receiving a grunt in response and he took the crossbow from her. "Hey?"

"Hold ya horses." He started reloading and she felt juvenile for her accusation. "Again." He commanded handing it back to her. "Try't stay straight this time."

She got back into the position and when he gave her the nod she focused once again on her target, but just as she flexed her finger on the trigger she felt his hands push at her side and the bolt released. She hit her target and turned to him.

He wore a smug smile that mirrored her own; she had no clue which one of them initiated, and then they were up against a tree ripping at each other's clothes, the crossbow discarded at their feet. The bark dug at her back, through her shirt as he pressed against her body, their tongues deep in each other's mouths. He smelled of the woods and sweat and that scent that was just Daryl and she loved it. His hands cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze as she reached between them and stroked his length through his pants. He growled into her mouth and it turned her on just a little more sending a wave of heat down between her legs. He pulled at the button of her jeans and tugged them down her thighs while she tore at his belt and his jeans dropped to his ankles. He pulled her away from the trunk and spun her around. She braced her hands on the bark bent over slightly as he lined himself up with her. He entered her painfully slow, easing in with a released breath. She let out a guttural moan as he filled her to the hilt, her body once again having to adjust to his thick, hard rod. His hands dug into her hips as he started to pump into her, a grunt escaping with each thrust, until he built to a steady rhythm. The only sounds were their ragged breaths and the slick slapping of damp flesh meeting flesh. The sweat was dripping from both of their bodies, a river flowed between her breasts as he leaned over, as wrapped his arm around her torso and played with her a little to drive her wild. She pushed back as he drove forward biting her bottom lip to stop from crying out in the quiet and attracting any unwanted attention; from both the living and the dead. His breath was on her ear, his hips drumming into her and he whispered. "Come for me Angel face." Then he kissed her neck and she was done for. Her orgasm rippled through her body and she stifled a scream, instead releasing a deep animalistic growl as her nails dug into the tree bark. He continued to pummel inside her, his pace increasing as his release built to its height. The warmth of him filled her and his fingers gripped her hips, she would have finger shaped bruises later on, but she felt exhilarated and fulfilled; her body completely devoid of tension.

They sorted themselves as best they could, each sneaking glimpses at the other with a little guilt etched in their features. This was the 2nd time they'd let it happen and she'd loved every minute of it, she couldn't keep the smile from her lips no matter how hard she tried, but she could see the confusion and uneasiness in his face.

She picked up the deserted weapon and handed it back to him, her bottom lip between her teeth to keep the grin from her face. "It's getting late." She exclaimed. "I can't see us catching anything today."

"We'll start out first thing tomorrow." He replied. She turned away and made for camp with him following close behind. He said 'We' which was a good start she supposed.

The third time it happened she crept into his tent that very same night; away from the prying eyes and ears of the others, wanting to tell him it couldn't happen again. They needed to stop this now before it became any more awkward between them, they could barely look at one another at dinner, every time she did catch his eye her cheeks burned fiercely and she just thanked god the firelight was too dim for anyone to notice. She had no idea why it affected her so differently this time around; they'd just carried on as normal before as if nothing had happened. She supposed it was because the circumstances were different, when they'd first had sex it had stemmed from pure need for escape, this time it had been from... lust, desire, want.

In their previous lives they would probably have never even met, their paths most likely would have never crossed and they wouldn't have taken a second look at each other. If they had she would have probably seen a dirty no good red neck and he would have seen some uppity bitch lawyer that could shove it. Their places in society dictating their opinions before they even attempted to get to know the people underneath the titles. These thoughts had raced through her mind as she crossed the field to his tent, the dim light like a guiding star and; as cliché as it sounded, she felt like a moth drawn to a flame. She just hoped it wouldn't burn her.

She unzipped the flap of his tent and he turned with crossbow aimed, but relaxed when he saw it was her. "Damn girl, you sure pick up quick. Didn't even hear you com'n you were so quiet." She hadn't even noticed it, but she'd been using the skills he'd shown her. She zipped the thin 'door' and turned to face him, the small space filled with tension and he grumbled as she clicked her tongue at the top of her mouth.

"Daryl..." she began.

"Don't worry doll. It's all good." His face fell a little and he turned his back to her dismissively. He'd done what she had planned to do for her and she realised that that wasn't what she wanted at all, in fact she wanted Daryl Fucking Dixon more than anything else and it wasn't for lack of choice. He was a good man, a man who she realised was better than all of them, who had stayed with them all this time despite knowing his brother was out there somewhere and he could be looking for him, but instead he was here providing for this group and keeping them alive.

She sidled over, licking her lips as she did and laid her hands on his shoulders, dropping to her knees and planting a gentle whisper of a kiss on his neck, her hands ghosting down his arms and wrapping around his torso. She felt him stiffen a little under her touch and she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, her mouth next to his ear.

"Take off your clothes." He pulled away from her slightly and turned his head to look at her; she hoped he could see the sincerity in her face. A smile played at the edge of his mouth and she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows.

"So you wanna go again huh."

"Well if you're not up to it." She got to her feet and stepped back, feigning hurt. He rose quickly and pulled her closer.

"Where ya think ya goin'" She smiled and pursed her lips seductively, looking into his eyes.

He pulled her flush against his body and captured her lips in his, but this wasn't anything like their previous encounters, it was softer, more delicate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and it deepened, he ran his hands up and down her back closing his arms tighter around her as if he was trying to mould them into one. She could feel his erection pressing through her clothing and she pulled back from their mind blowing kiss and unbuckled his belt, shuffling his jeans down his hips. She pecked him quickly and slid down his body to her knees taking him in her mouth. He groaned deep in his throat and his hands clenched at his sides, hips pumping involuntarily towards the warmth of her mouth. She ran her tongue up and down his length, using all the tricks she knew so he's get the maximum pleasure from it by applying just the right amount of pressure, his hands fisted in her hair.

"Fuck." He growled through gritted teeth.

He pulled back and lifted her up, recapturing her lips and running his hands under her top to tweak her nipple. She moaned into his mouth and felt him smile into hers. She begun to unbutton his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, he shrugged it off and kicked his shoes and pants off.

"Why are you still in clothes?" he chuckled and started by removing her top, tossing it aside and drawing her against him once again. Their lips moulding together gently, he reached around and unclipped her bra, releasing her breasts from the cups and bending down to take her nipple into his mouth. She fisted her hands in his hair and a gasp escaped her, he continued kissing his way down her body, laying a kiss at the top of her jeans before removing them from her body. He pulled her down and she lay back on the sleeping bag, his body hovered over hers, their eyes connecting as he readied himself at her entrance. She nodded and he entered her slowly, taking his time to fill her, her back arched and they moaned together; this time so different to their first 2 encounters. He pumped in a steady rhythm between her thighs and she pulled him down for a searing kiss. She could feel his body shake as he continued to thrust; she steadied his movements and pushed him over, switching their positions.

She leaned over and kissed him, legs grappling his hips, she raised her body and bounced up and down riding him. Her breath was ragged as she continued to move, her hands resting on his chest as his gripped her thighs. They were moaning now, both not caring any longer. He sat up and grabbing the back of her neck, thrusting his tongue in her mouth as she continued to ride him. Their kiss was so intense, she sunk down; clenching her inner walls on his throbbing penis and he hissed, putting his arms under her legs, lifting her and laying her back beneath him pounding into her hard and fast. She bit his lip as she came, eliciting a growl from him and he tore his mouth from hers, his pupil's dark and dilated. She smiled as he licked the little blood she'd drawn, she wouldn't be the only one left with marks this time. He increased his pace and roughly kissed her already swollen lips, tracing kisses down her neck and chest sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, another orgasm erupted inside her and he followed soon after coming inside her hot and fast.

He lay on top of her; head on her chest as she ran her hands over his head, their breathes ragged and fast, the heat of the night sticking to their clammy skin and the salty scent of it mixed with the smell of sex. He rolled to the side and threw his arm under his head. She laid still and quiet, feeling the change as he stiffened a little next to her. She sat up and looked over her shoulder at him with a cheeky smile on her lips and cocked her eyebrow.

"So much for coming here to tell you that this couldn't happen again." He gave her a little side smile. "What are we gonna do about this?" his eyes widened a little as if she'd just asked him to marry her. "I'm not asking you to go steady Daryl. I just don't see this stopping anytime soon." He pulled her down to him making her squeal, then and threw the sleeping bag over them.

"You can't resist the Dixon charm Angel face. One taste and you're hooked." She slapped him playfully on the chest before laying a kiss to it, she felt him stiffen a little, but knew he was trying. "Let's get some sleep. We gotta early start tomorrow." He pulled her closer to him, arm resting over her back as she lay on his chest.

It's fair to say they didn't sleep for long; they woke several times and delighted in exploring each other's bodies. He showed her just what his hands and mouth could do and she showed him just what she could do; after all she'd been a dancer once upon a time and was still very flexible.

She spent every night in his tent after that and they devoured one another, their desire for each other insatiable.

* * *

_**A.N.2. This is my first M rated story I have had the balls to upload. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the musings of a smut infested brain, although this is quite reserved compared to my usual sexually driven stories.**_

_**Drop a review if you can.**_

_**Jad****a**_


End file.
